Bella
Bella — jest jedną z dwóch głównych bohaterów filmu Walt'a Disney'a pt. "Piękna i Bestia" (drugą postacią jest Bestia). W oryginalnej angielskiej wersji mówi głosem Paige O'Hara a w wersji polskiej dubbinguje ją Jolanta Wilk (dialogi) i Katarzyna Pysiak (śpiew). Profil Ogólnie Akcja filmu dzieje się we Francji. Bella jest córką Maurycego - genialnego wynalazcy. Pewnego razu ojciec Belli wyjeżdża z nowym wynalazkiem na konkurs. Gubi się jednak w lesie. Błądząc wśród leśnych ostępów trafia do ponurego zamku położonego na odludziu. Tam zostaje uwięziony przez Bestię. Do domu powraca tylko jego koń. Bella widząc przestraszone zwierzę i niepokojąc się o los ojca postanawia go odszukać. Dociera do zamku Bestii i w zamian za wolność ojca, zostaje w zamku. Z początku nie przepada za Bestią, jednak po krótkim czasie zaczyna go lubić, z wzajemnością. Związki Bella jest w związku z ,,Bestią" (księciem Adamem). Wygląd Bella ma brązowe, długie włosy. Jej słodkie usta mają kolor jasnego różu. Prawdopodobnie urodę zyskała po matce, ponieważ ojciec nie jest zbyt przystojny. Jest oczywiście najpiękniejszą dziewczyną z wioski. Charakter Dla ludzi w wiosce jest tajemnicą. Ciągle tylko marzy i czyta. Wszyscy uważali ją za dziwną. Nie miała niestety żadnych przyjaciół. Pragnęła pasji, przygód i niespodzianek. Jej marzenie spełniło się - poślubiła pięknego księcia i szczęśliwie z nim żyła. Jest indywidualistką, tak samo jak Bestia. Oboje połączyli się w swojej samotności i znaleźli szczęście. Ma dobre i wrażliwe serce. Potrafiła spojrzeć w Bestię, dostrzegając w nim miłość i ciepło. Jest grzeczna, choć uparta i ma charakter. Czasem także zadziera trochę nosa. Zdolności i zainteresowania Bella uwielbia czytać książki, najlepiej powieści. Lubi jeździć konno na ukochanym koniu Filipie. Śpiewa i pięknie tańczy. Redesign thumb|222px W redesignie Bella niewiele się zmienia. Żółta suknia staje się połyskliwa i można na niej dostrzec wzór róż. Natomiast włosy wydają się jakby dłuższe i bardziej faliste. Różnice między filmem a oryginalną wersją Mimo że postać Belli nawiązuje bardzo do oryginalnej wersji, istnieje kilka różnic: *Bella miała dwie starsze siostry, które były bardzo samolubne i niemiłe. Nie znosiły one swojej młodszej siostry, nawet liczyły na to, że Bestia zabije Bellę. W filmie Bella jest jedynaczką. *W niektórych przekładach baśni liczba sióstr Belli bywała większa. Bywało nawet, że Bella miała też braci. *W baśni Bella miała 17 lat a nie 20 jak w filmie. *W baśni przez jakiś czas mieszkała w posiadłości, ponieważ jej ojciec był zamożny. Jednak gdy stracił on cały swój majątek cała rodzina przeniosła się na wieś. *W baśni Bestia od początku nie traktował Belli jak niewolnicy ale z szacunkiem, zrobił z niej nawet panią zamku i był na każde jej życzenie. Wręczał jej w prezencie piękne suknie, rozmawiał z nią często. Co noc podczas kolacji pytał Bellę czy wyjdzie za niego jednak ta za każdym razem odmawiała. *Podczas pobytu w zamku Bella marzyła o księciu, który poprosiłby ją o rękę. Była przekonana, że Bestia gdzieś trzyma w niewoli księcia. Szukała w całym pałacu, jednak księcia nie znalazła. *W baśni nigdy nie było wspomniane, że służba była zaczarowanymi przedmiotami więc prawdopodobnie byli oni ludźmi. *W przeciwieństwie do wersji Disneya Bella wróciła do zamku nie po to by ostrzec Bestię przed tłumem wściekłych wieśniaków, lecz dlatego że dowiedziała się że Bestia umiera z tęsknoty za nią. *W baśni Belli śniła się wróżka, która obiecała spełnić jej jedno życzenie w nagrodę za dobre serce. *Na końcu opowieści Bella i Bestia wzięli ślub, jednak w filmie Disneya scena ślubu się nie pojawia aczkolwiek można podejrzewać że się pobrali. Ciekawostki *Piąta oficjalna księżniczka Disneya. *Jej ulubiony kolor to żółty, to wyjaśnia czemu miała tę piękną żółtą sukienkę z jej marzeń a nie np. Różową *Wyglądem przypomina cesarzową Sisi (Elżbietę Bawarską) Galeria left|200px Aby przejść do galerii kliknij tutaj. Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Dorosła Księżniczka Kategoria:Kobiety